


How is the weather?

by kweenwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at angst, F/M, Post-War, Sasuke start working on a shop which Hinata is a regular on, Unrequited Crush, attempt on slowburn in short amount of writing, my own version of Naruto ending, not from sasuhina but from gaanaru and naruhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter
Summary: The months Sasuke spent on the hospital, he had seen the Hyuuga girl around but then her hair wasn’t short, nor did she have a green seal on her forehead. It didn’t take him long to realize it was the caged bird seal, the same one Neji had.That meant she wasn’t the heir for the Hyuuga clan anymore.Sasuke would’ve thought the Hyuuga would’ve hide the seal – or at least had her natural bangs in the same place, yet it seemed like she wore it like a crown. He was never the one to be curios of others business as long as it didn’t have to do with him in some way, but Sasuke did wonder what happened to the Hyuuga.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, gaalee (minor), narusaku (minor)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. See you at the party?

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha on a sunny, windy day.

It has been over four months since the war has ended. Countless of lives has been lost and more have experienced traumatic events that would keep them up at night. Allies has been made, mistakes were remembered, and changes has happened.

Sasuke held grudges to the older generations, but for once in years, he had hope. He would never admit it out loud, but he knew Naruto would do what’s necessary. He believes in his friend, even if he could be idiot most of the times.

The civilian around Sasuke whispered amongst them. Some didn’t even try to hide the distrust in him. But it wasn’t like Sasuke cared. He planned to leave the village as soon as he could. Sasuke may be a war hero, but the Kages didn’t fully trust him - though, he couldn’t blame them exactly. However, Kakashi-sensei and the Dobe has reassured him that everything would work out, he just had to be patience and trust them.

Sasuke had spotted the shop he was looking for. He remembers him and his mom is used to come here. There were plenty of other stores near their home, but his mother had claimed that this store had the best tomatoes in the village. Sasuke had later found that his mother knew the store owner’s daughter. Apparently, they were close, but she had died on a mission. Ever since then, his mother had shopped on that store as a way to honor her friend and to help out her mom times to times.

After the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke remember the store owner used to give him free food. The old lady has taken care of Sasuke in the same way his mother took care of the older lady. Maybe that is why he choose to shop in this store or maybe because it had the best tomatoes in the village. Sasuke was kind of surprised to see the same old lady working there.

“Hello T-san. ” Sasuke greeted the old lady. He never knew her name, but he remembers he used to call her that when he was younger. Sasuke hoped the old lady would remember her. The old lady’s face lightens up and her eyes got misty.

“Oh, Sasu-chan! You’ve grown so much since I last saw you!” She cupped Sasuke’s cheek with tears in her eyes. “I was so worried when I heard that you left the village. But then I heard you were fighting in the war with your old teammates.”

Sasuke blinked. He could see the pain in her eyes he never knew he caused. It seems like the only thing he was good at was causing pain.

“I’m sorry, I shoul-“

“No, don’t be sorry! I heard that you fought in the war and played a big part in defeating the enemy. You’re a hero, Sasu-chan!” She exclaimed. “Your family would’ve been so proud.”

Sasuke stiffened. He has made a lot of wrong decisions these past years, but he liked to believe his role in the war would’ve make up for it. At least for his mother and brother. Sasuke knew for sure that his father would nev-

“That includes your father too.” T-san knew him to well even if they haven’t seen each other in years. Sasuke used to come and rant over his father several times when he was young. T-san would give him ice-cream to cheer him up. Before Sasuke could respond, another customer had entered the store.

“Ah, Hinata-san!”

“How many times have I told you to call me for just Hinata, Tanaka-san.”

“Then call me for Ayame, Hina-chan.”

_Ah, so that’s her name._

Ayame softly patted Sasuke’s arm before walking over to Hinata to have a small talk.

The months Sasuke spent on the hospital, he had seen the Hyuuga girl around but then her hair wasn’t short, nor did she have a green seal on her forehead. It didn’t take him long to realize it was the caged bird seal, the same one Neji had.

That meant she wasn’t the heir for the Hyuuga clan anymore.

Sasuke would’ve thought the Hyuuga would’ve hide the seal – or at least had her natural bangs in the same place, yet it seemed like she wore it like a crown. He was never the one to be curios of others business as long as it didn’t have to do with him in some way, but Sasuke did wonder what happened to the Hyuuga.

T-san were still talking to the Hyuuga, so Sasuke walked around the store to grab what he needed. Another customer had entered the store and T-san walked over to greet them, leaving Hinata beside the vegetable area. The Hyuuga was filling up her basket with what she needed as the Uchiha walked there.

“H-Hello Uchiha-san.” Hinata softly greeted. He remembers how shy the girl used to be, she used to stammer and talk low. It seems like she still had the shy and reserved nature. 

“Hyuuga-san.” Sasuke acknowledge her. Sasuke noticed how full her basket was already. Was she going to cook for a whole family? Hinata giggles, she must have noticed his looks.

“Relax, I’m not going to eat alone.”

“Hn.” It wasn’t like Sasuke cared. He grabbed the tomatoes that looked most ripen, those were the juiciest ones.

“It was nice to see you, Uchiha-san.”

“You too, Hyuuga-san.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the young woman walk up to the counter. How could she be so happy and in peace when she had the caged bird seal? He truly didn’t understand some people. Sasuke shook his head, it wasn’t his business anyway.

* * *

“Ah! The food was amazing, Hinata-chan! Thank you for inviting us.” Sakura huffed; rubbing her stomach as she murmured about overeating.

Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were having a small gathering to celebrate the engagement of Sakura and Naruto. Hinata had invited the young women over to her place. Most of the food was gone, and the only thing left on the table was the alcohol.

“Yeah, you can really cook. Wouldn’t mind marrying you instead of Shikamaru.” Temari scoffed.

“Hey, you were the one who proposed to that lazy-head.” Ino sipped her drink. And that was how another fight broke out. Hinata giggled for herself as she watched her friends. As time passed, the women got more and more drunk. Tenten had become best friend with the toilet while Ino was crying about a kid that called her beautiful to Hinata. Sakura and Temari were having a staring contest that didn’t last long. In the state they were in, no one of them would be able to get back home. Good thing Hinata – who was the most sober one out of all of them now – offered them to stay over at her small apartment that was meant for two.

“Ha! I won!” Temari exclaimed and started to sing about how she was the best while Sakura groaned. Sakura let out another hiccup before turning to Hinata who was stroking Ino’s hair.

“Nee, Hinata-chan… You know, you are really a great person.” Sakura swayed side to side with a small on her face. “When I first told you that I liked Naruto; you didn’t only support me, but you also became a close friend of mine. Before the war, we didn’t know each other well enough and there isn’t any reason to become best friend to a person who practical steal your crush, yet you did. I’m so happy that you’re my friend.”

Hinata smiled, like she always did. “Sakura-chan, you didn’t steal Naruto-kun from me, I never had him. And there is no reason for me to end our friendship over a guy.”

Both the girls thought the romantic relationship between Naruto and Sakura would affect the friendship between Sakura and Hinata negatively, but surprisingly it only brought them closer.

“Hinata-chan…” Sakura stared at Hinata with wide eyes, like a kid watching their parent do a magic trick.

“Anyway, after the war I’m just happy that the people I care about are alive regardless of relationships.”

The war; it left a scar on everyone. Hinata was right, they should be happy that the people they cared about was still alive. Not everyone was lucky. But still, Sakura couldn’t help but feel guilty. She knew – the whole village knew that the Hyuuga ex-heir had a crush on Konoha’s jinchuriki. Though, Sakura knew it wasn’t just a crush. She had first come to Hinata when Naruto – for real and serious this time – confessed to Sakura. It felt wrong accepting a confession when you knew your friend was in love with that guy. Yet, Hinata ignored her feelings and pushed Sakura to accept Naruto’s love.

Could Sakura even ask for a better friend?

“Ugh, fuck the war…” Temari jumped in the conversation. “We had to fight a battle we didn’t even start.”

This war was different than the previous wars. Five villages came together to stop an evil force to take over the world. An evil force that wasn’t actually evil but pushed into the darkness. The girls knew the truth behind the war.

“I mean, we are barely adults and we had to go into war. A fucking war!” Temari continued, she laid on the ground and stared on the celling. “That shit is traumatizing.”

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Ino had stopped crying and the girls looked like they were deep in their thoughts.

“Ugh, fuck…” Sakura interrupted the silence, she grabbed the nearest bottle and filled up four glass. She urged the girls to take a glass each as she held the glass high up as if she was going to make an important announcement. “Fuck the… Fuck the boomers.”

“Boomers?” Ino questioned.

“Boomers. The adults.”

“Adults?”

“Yah! The adult boomed us kids. So, fuck the boomers!” Sakura explained with flushed cheeks, as if it made sense.

“Boomers… I like that!” Temari jumped up. “Fuck the boomers!”

“Fuck the boomers!” Ino joined in.

Hinata giggled and watched her friends drain their glass and shout the phrase again. She stared down at her glass. It was the adults that had labeled her weak. It was them who told her that she would never amount to anything. It was them who stripped her of her titles and branded her. Hinata loved her father and the adults, but;

“F-fuck th-the…” The three girls looked over to a mumbling Hinata.

“Come one, you can say it.” Temari encouraged.

“Fu-Fuck…” Hinata stopped and drained her glass. “FUCK THE BOOMERS!”

Shock was written over the face of the three young women, before breaking out in laughter. Hinata flushed and a swaying Tenten walked in. She looked confused but loved the atmoshphere in the room.

“Yeah, fuck the boomers!”

That was how five young friends spent their night. Enjoying the live after a war that had scarred them.

* * *

Weeks passed and Sasuke came to the store to help T-san. She had countless time told him that he didn’t have to, but he did anyway. He didn’t know why he did it, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do in his time on Konoha.

The Hyuuga girl had become a part of Sasuke’s daily routine.

Hinata would visit the store at least twice a week. Most of the time she would shop food that was meant for one person, but sometimes she shopped for a whole family – it wasn’t like Sasuke analyzed the girl, but it wasn’t hard to see the food she bought sometimes too much for one person. The Hyuuga girl even made small talks with him – with small talks, Sasuke means that Hinata commented how beautiful the weather was (even when it wasn’t sunny) and him just agreeing.

Today T-san had told him to go home earlier than usual.

Sasuke didn’t really have a working schedule, most of the time he just came and left when he wanted, but he made sure to work at least five hours and do all the heavy work. Today wasn’t a lot to do.

T-san had urged him to do ‘teenager things’ even if Sasuke didn’t feel like seeing his teammates today. Anyway, Sakura was busy at the hospital while Naruto was out on another mission. There was no way he would get time with Kakashi-sensei, that man was drowning in paperwork. It was a cloudy day and the leaves started to get a warmer color.

The last Uchiha made his way to the cemetery. Kabuto had defiled the land when he was collection powerful shinobis. While the war was ongoing, the civilians of Konoha had made it their mission to fix the ruined lands. They had also prepared new graves for the bodies to come.

The Uchiha Clan had been given a graveyard furthest from the cemetery entrance. Sasuke noticed raindrops falling but ignored it. Though, he didn’t ignore the familiar figure he spotted that was walking in his direction. It was the Hyuuga girl. For once, her bangs were hiding the caged bird seal – her hair was hiding most of her face actually. She was drenched and slightly shaking from the cold. On her hand, she was holding a single white flower.

“Hyuuga-san.”

“Ah… Uchiha-san.” Hinata lifted her face and shook her hair away from her face, though she didn’t dry her tears. She gave him a smile that for once didn’t feel warm nor real. “The weather is beautiful today, isn’t it?”

“Perfect for the occasion.”

“Indeed.” Hinata said lifeless. She bowed slightly. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

None of them turned around to give the other person a last glance. They both walked to their planned locations. While the Uchiha let his tears roll in front of his parents’ grave, the Hyuuga cried inside her bathtub; both of them feeling ashamed and sorrow.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura’s engagement party were coming up.

Original, the couple had planned to invite closest friend and family to celebrate. But it turned into a political party when Kakashi thought it would good if Naruto invited the allies to help keeping the peace and since Naruto were planning to become Hokage. Sakura of course didn’t like it, but she could live with it. Sasuke was expected to be there – even if he didn’t want to.

“Uhm, are you planning to come to the party?”

“Of course, the Dobe and Sakura would never let me live if I don’t come.” Sasuke scoffed as he filled up with milk counter. Hinata giggled. Sasuke stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was then Hinata noticed his Rinnegan that was usually hidden behind his eyes. Sasuke quickly let his hair fall again, hiding away his other eye.

“You should be proud of your dōjutsu.” Hinata commented.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. “What makes you think I’m ashamed, Hyuuga?” He dropped the honorific. He was more amused than offended; who would’ve thought the shy girl had some courage?

Hinata flushed and shifted the weight. “Eh? I-I’m sorry…”

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked.

The relationship between them was new, but Sasuke enjoyed it. The Hyuuga didn’t annoy him and nor did she ever overstep a line. All their conversations were short, and they have even shared small humorist moments between them in the shop. It was enjoyable to be able to have small interactions with other people. 

“I expect you to be there too.”

“Of course. I can’t ditch my friends’ engagement party.” Hinata smiled, yet it didn’t reach her eyes. It was then Sasuke remembered Hinata’s big crush on Naruto. He was never the one for gossip, but some rumors were hard to not miss. Sasuke is pretty sure Hinata was the one girl in class that didn’t have a crush on him.

“I guess I’ll see you there.”

Hinata nodded. “Hopefully, the weather will be beautiful.”

“Hn.”


	2. Late night fights

Sasuke walked down the road on a moonless night.

He was on his way to the training ground to waste some time until it was time to work again. Sleep didn’t come easy for him, especially when he had an Anbu Team assigned to him every single second of the day.

Nearing the training ground, Sasuke picked up a chakra signal from there. He had plans to move to the next one, but this chakra felt familiar. Activating his Sharingan without a sign, he recognized the person to the Hyuuga girl.

_Hm, interesting._

He walked to the training area silently but didn’t mask his chakra at all. Sasuke leaned at the tree, watching Hinata fighting against her two’s shadow clones. He couldn’t see her movements clearly from afar, but she wasn’t bad. After couple of minutes, the Hyuuga stopped moving. Her clones disappeared in a smoke.

Sasuke then made himself known, walking towards her. He noticed her wearing a large pink t-shirt with baggy sweatpants, but no shoes.

“Hyuuga.”

“Uchiha-san.” Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead. “What brings you here?”

“Same reason as you.” Sasuke bend down to take of his shoes and then throwing it at side. He then threw off his dark hoodie, wearing matching set of clothes like the Hyuuga, but only black. Sasuke changed from a relaxing position to fighting. He sensed the Anbus doing the same but ignored them.

Hinata shot her eyebrow up and eyed the forest. She returned her gaze, both locked staring at each other with knowing look.

“It’s a beautiful night, -“ Hinata said, matched his stance. “Would be shame to waste it.”

Then, she jumped at the Uchiha.

Sasuke hadn’t plan to spare with someone, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. He always wanted to fight with a Hyuuga anyway and now he was doing it.

The Anbus didn’t try to hide their presences anymore, they were to focus to keep up the sparring incase the Hyuuga needed saving. Sasuke went easy at her. The Hyuuga wasn’t bad. She wasn’t at his league, but she wasn’t bad either. She used her small form as an advantage to speed her attacks. Once Hinata hit Sasuke, she hit him hard.

The two young ninjas continued to spare with each other until sunrise.

Hinata jumped back, widening the space between them and catching her breath. Sasuke grabbed the moment to control his breath too. The two spent a few moments in silence, two pairs of eyes locked together. Hinata then broke the silence by smiling and letting out a chuckle. Sasuke let himself loose, joining the other ninja.

“Go home and sleep, kid.” Sasuke said, feeling lighter now that he let out his negative feelings.

“K-Kid? You’re only a few months older than me.” Hinata responded wearily.

“Oh, you know my birthday?” Sasuke blinked in surprise.

Hinata let out another chuckle, walking to side. “I’m pretty sure everyone in our class knows it too.”

Sasuke rubbed his neck, he watched as she picked up his shoes and hoodie. He had forgotten the fangirls he had when he was younger. Smirking, he asked Hinata another question.

“Hm, you were my fangirl? What’s my favorite food then?”

He got his hoodie in the face as responds.

* * *

Sasuke were leaning on the counter as he watched villagers pass the store on a peaceful evening. Ayame was visiting her friends in the area since the stores were mostly empty.

Naruto and Sakura had gotten more annoying as the day passed. Their engagement party was in couple of days and the village was already full. It meant more money for businesses but for him it meant getting annoyed. 

How should he know which color fitted Sakura’s skin tone?

Unless it involved fighting, Sasuke didn’t have a lot of knowledge in other areas. He never got to start learning about how a clan worked, keep the peace between allies and how to make allies when he was younger. His mother thought he still was to young; therefore, she made his father push those lessons until he was older.

He wished she didn’t, because he needs those lessons now. Sasuke was thinking he would restore the Uchiha clan. In few months, the Anbu will stop following him. The council will probably never trust him, but they will go easy on him, especially after Naruto becomes the Hokage.

“What are bothering my Sasu-chan?” Ayame asked as she entered the store. 

“Nothing. How are your friends?” Sasuke changed the subject – or tried. The elder woman gave him a hard stare. He sighed; she wouldn’t let him off so easily.

“I’m thinking about the party.”

“Ah, the one with your teammates.” Ayame stood at the other side of the counter and leaned forward to listen at the younger man.

“I’m wondering how to make allies. Father only thought me how to fight before his… death.”

Ayame hummed, looking at him with puzzled expression. “And you want to restore your clan back?”

“Ye-“

“Do you want to or feel like you should?”

Sasuke blinked. Ever since he was young, his only goal was to kill Itachi and not let his clan die out. After the war, Sasuke has started to think maybe bringing more Uchiha in the world wasn’t the best. But he felt he was obliged to restore his clan. His parents would want him too. His whole clan would want him too.

“I…”

_No matter what you decide to do from now on, I will love you forever._

Itachi’s last words rang through his head. A feeling of unease slowly crept out. Do Sasuke want to bring more Uchiha in a world where they are hated? Used, thrown out and then villainized?

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Ayame gave it a soft squeeze. “Your family only wants the best for you. Don’t feel obligated to do something you clearly don’t want to, Sasu-chan.”

Once again, Ayame’s words left Sasuke speechless. It was like she knew him, and she knew what he needed to hear. Sasuke shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Thank you, T-san.”

Ayama smiled in return, though it was bigger. “If you ever think about restoring your clan, how about asking Hina-chan?” She winked.

Sasuke frowned. “The Hyuuga?”

“Hina-chan were once the heir of the Hyuuga clan, her father must have trained her.”

Sasuke wonder how much the young woman know. Did her father coach her to be an heir or did he already cast her aside when her younger sister was born? Why did she lose the right as an heir to her 6-year-old younger? Sasuke scoffed at the thought.

“Where were you?” Sasuke changed the topic.

“I meet… my brother.”

That threw Sasuke completely off. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth parted. The elder woman giggled at his reaction.

“I never told you about my past. I’m not form here originally.”

Apparently, Ayame lived in another village before she came here with her daughter. They escaped from a toxic noble household and came to Konoha to seek refuge. Her brother, who had helped her escaping, were coming to engagement party. Ayame wanted Sasuke to get know him on the party.

“How about you join me at the party?” Sasuke suggested, after listening to her story. Anger rose inside of him when Ayame told him about her abusive husband. Sasuke knew he wasn’t a better person himself, but who beat up their own child until they were about to die?

“Huh? Me?”

“You can be my plus one.” Sasuke winked, wanting to make her feel better after a glum mood.

Ayame chuckled, waving off the young boy. “I’m flattered, but I think I’m too old for you.”

“Luckily I prefer older women.”

* * *

In the middle of fight with her clones, Hinata sensed several ninjas with strong chakra coming to her direction in high speed.

She didn’t even need to turn around to know it was Sasuke. Her clones disappeared as he teleported behind her, aiming Chidori at her. Luckily, Hinata dodged it quickly in time and made distant between them. She noticed he weren’t wearing shoes, just like her.

“Uchiha-san!”

“Shut up.”

For the first time in a long time, Hinata saw the anger Sasuke were carrying. He had bags under his eyes, sweat rolling of his face. The Anbu team were getting ready to bring down Sasuke, until she shot up her hand, indicating them to stop.

The two dōjutsu user spent another night sparring with each other, the Anbu team as their audience. They used taijutsu to fight, their skin getting redder for every second passing.

When the sun started to rise and the birds started to sing, their sparring stopped. Hinata noticed the Uchiha were calmer now than before the match. Sasuke usually had a cool aura, not giving any reaction nor saying much. They weren’t close, but their relationship – friendship? – between them was something Hinata enjoyed. Hinata was suriprised the first time she saw Sasuke in Ayame’s shop, especially when Ayame told her Sasuke was like her nephew.

Hinata wasn’t naïve enough to not see the hate and fear the villagers had to Sasuke. It warmed her heart when she saw Ayame held no fear in her eyes when she talked to Sasuke, only love. In some way, Sasuke reminded her of Neji when he was younger.

Sasuke were painting loudly, both his hands formed a fist and head held low. She felt a feeling of unease as she approached the other ninja.

“Uchiha-san…”

“T-san’s brother is coming to the party.”

Hinata blinked. “Oh… Uhm, Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” Sasuke said sharp. He shrugged, letting his body relax but he still was staring at the ground. “Just… thought you would want to know.”

“Ah…” It dawned Hinata that they haven’t had a real conversation. All of their conversation had been short and either related to the weather or the shop.

“Thank you for telling me, Uchiha-san.” Sasuke looked up to see her eyes crinkle, a smile on her lips. He blinked his eyes; how could someone smile at this hour?

“Hn. I’m going home.” Sasuke turned around not waiting for response. He picked up his shoes on the way and putting it on.

Hinata didn’t know if Sasuke took his time to wait for her or if his body hurt after the sparring. But she didn’t comment it, nor did she say anything as she quietly walked behind him.

The two walked in silence, letting the birds feel the silence. When they came to a crossroad that split in two, Hinata called out the Uchiha’s name who stopped up and turned only his head sideways response.

“Good night. O-Or, good morning since it’s morning now.”

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before he turned back. Hinata scratched behind ear, cursing herself inside how awkward she could be. Before he started walking, he said

“Night.”

* * *

“Hurry up Hinata! We’re late to the party!” Kiba shouted, his dog barked along.

“And whose fault is that?” Shino fixed his dark green tuxedo. Akamaru walked over to give him his tie and got a pat as a reward. Hinata entered the living room, putting on rings on her fingers. She wore a simple light purple ruffle formed dress, with elastic band around her waist. Her neck and arms were hidden, and upper part were baggy, but the dress stopped above her knees. As always, Hinata didn’t hide her seal but this time she made sure to show it complete by putting her hair up.

Akamaru walked up to her, with something in his mouth. He wasn’t joining the party, but rather staying at Hinata’s apartment while they were gone. Hinata kneeled down and let it fall on her hand. It was a purple flowered pin which her sister gave her. She ruffled the dog and clasped the pin on her hair – it helped the baby hairs from falling down.

“Eyy! It takes time to look handsome.” Kiba huffed, he wore a matching tuxedo but with a red color instead and without a tie. Shino snorted, he looked at Akamaru and then back to Kiba. Both of them stared at the young Inuzuka with judgement in their eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Oi! Stop judging me!”

Hinata softly giggled at her friends. She fixed Kiba’s shirt before patting him at that area. “You look very handsome, Kiba-kun.”

Kiba stuck his tongue out at the two others. Shino rolled his eyes.

“I’m still wondering how you survived the war…”

“Oi!”

* * *

“And this is our friend, Uchiha Sasuke!”

Sasuke bowed and greeted. He acted polite, but his eyes said a whole another thing.

Naruto were introducing him and Sakura to other nobles and allies at the party. Sasuke hated it, he would rather spend his night at the shop or training. Maybe even hang out with the dobe and Sakura. But this? It felt like being on the political parties his father forced him on and showed off his sons. – Not a good memory.

Worst part? Sasuke needed to be here if he wanted to start political alliance.

At least Ayame had come with him, but she was currently too busy with catching up with her brother and his wife. Sasuke wanted to give her some privacy.

“Ah, good to meet you Uchiha-san!” The man – Takashi? – said with a forced smile. Sasuke cold gaze made the elder man squirm. He smirked. “Likewise.”

Sasuke knew he shouldn’t have this attitude if he wanted to make allies, but he would rather die than act like an over happily dobe.

Sakura laughed and jabbed the Uchiha on his back; she wore a simple pink kimono with orange patterns while Naruto had orange kimono with pink patterns. They both matched each other, Sasuke thought it was _almost_ cute. Compare to them, he wore more westernized clothes. A simple black tuxedo – boring as the party.

Sasuke glared at the shorter woman. The Uchiha have gone through horrible things and seen things other haven’t, but nothing would top Sakura’s ´you’re-so-dead’ smile. He felt a shiver down his spine.

“Thank you for coming. –“ Sakura and Naruto continued talked to the man for a few moments. Sasuke took his time to look around.

Most people that had been invited was here. Nobles across villages had arrived for the engagement party – more than he thought. But he mostly recognized the ones from Konoha. He also recognized his previous classmates. It was weird seeing them smiling and enjoying the night when for couple of months ago they were fighting a war. Kakashi and the other teachers were here too. Sasuke would go to them later when his two annoying teammates let him go. He noticed the Hyuuga wasn’t here, nor her teammates. Staring back the Hyuuga crowd, the bluenette wasn’t there either.

The elder man then walked away – probably to his other companies. Sakura turned around to Sasuke, with her fake-sweet expressions. Sasuke showed no fear, though he mentally cursed himself.

“Sasuke-kun…” She started gently, but her aura was hostile. Luckily, the Uchiha was saved when Naruto shouted.

“Ah! Look whose here!” Naruto grinned, looking up at the stairs. Sasuke blinked as his eyes adjusted.

At top of the staircase, came Team 8. Hinata stood between the two heirs, her arms linked with theirs. The two young men looked like they were her bodyguards. Scanning them, Sasuke had to admit the trio looked good.

Kiba whispered something in Hinata’s ear, and she straighten up her back. She was fidgeting her fingers but held her head high. Sasuke took a quick glance the Hyuuga, seeing them their cold gaze fixated at the young ex-heir – most people had eyed the two and one ex-heir.

_Maybe this night won´t be so boring._

Hinata walked down gracefully with her two teammates at her heels. Kiba grinned and greeted the two engaged couple. Shino and Hinata stood beside him, one of them with a poker face and the other smiling gently. Kiba and the couple dominated mostly the conversation.

“Aburame.” Sasuke began with Shino. He nodded back at acknowledge. Sasuke then turned his attention to the only other dōjutsu user.

“Hyuuga-san.”

“Uchiha-san.”

“The weather is beautiful, as you hoped.” The Uchiha smirked, as the attention turned over to the dōjutsu users. The four other ninjas looked confused when the Uchiha spoke more than two words other than Team 7.

“It is. Perfect for the occasion, right?” Hinata giggled, her eyes hinting a deeper meaning. Sasuke hummed, their eyes locked in shared understanding.

“Okay…” Naruto dragged the last letter with a matching confused expression like the three other ninjas. “Let’s go to the other!”

The rest of the night, the Uchiha and Hyuuga spent time from each other, both following their teammates around. At some point, Konoha 11 (pluss Sasuke, minus Neji) split by their gender – each enjoying their night with alcohol.

Lee and Kiba argued who were a better ninja while Sasuke was stuck between them. Uchiha wished for Madara had finished what he started at that moment. He looked around, then spotted the Hyuuga with Ayame, her brother and his wife. Sasuke pushed them two away from him and walked over to them.

“Sasu-chan!” Ayame exclaimed, her eyes sparkling and her smile radiating with joy. He couldn’t help but smiling when he saw her. She started to tell him about something Taiga, her brother said. Hinata were smiling fondly behind her glass.

A new song started which made Ayame gush.

“I love this song! Let’s dance Sasu-chan!” She took a hold on Sasuke, not waiting for his answer.

It was mostly couples on the dance floor, but neither of them cared. Sasuke was too busy remembering how to dance and not let Ayame. overdo herself. She had a lot of energy, but she was old.

Ayame laughed when Sasuke rotated her around, smiting by her happiness over at him.

* * *

Hinata watched as Sasuke, Ayame, Taiga and his wife dancing on the dancefloor. She noticed some of her friends on there, Gaara dancing with Sakura while Naruto with Kankuro. She giggled when Naruto spun around a red-faced Kankuro. From her side eye, she caught a silver haired man.

“Hinata-chan.” She couldn’t see his face, but Hinata knew Kakashi were smiling behind the mask. He grabbed her glass, putting it on a tall table near them, then took her hand. “Dance with me.”

Hinata couldn’t even response before she was forced on the dance floor, surrounded by several pairs.

“Hokage-sama.” Hinata smiled, trying to hide her annoyance on being forced.

“I’ve been told you and Sasuke have been hanging around latetly.” He went straight to the point.

“Uchiha-san works on a shop I’m a regular on.” Hinata tilted her head, matching her smile to Kakashi’s which was forced.

The song started to slowly stop; some pairs took a break from the dancing.

“Ah… I see.” Kakashi looked like he wanted to ask more question but didn’t get the opportunity when a pink haired woman grabbed his shoulder.

“Kakashi-sensei, dance with me!” Sakura practical forced Kakashi out of Hinata’s hands. She pushed the Kazekage in her embrace and gave her a wink.

“K-Kazekage-sama!” Hinata flustered at the contact. She should’ve seen her friend pulling a stunt like this on her. Sakura and Ino had been urging her to get a boyfriend – which was a familiar action from Ino, but Hinata had a feeling Sakura did this as a way to apologise for being the one to end up with Naruto. Gaara were quick to get a hold of his body, his expressionless face having a hint of annoyance.

“Hyuuga-san.”

A new song began and the pairs around them started to dance.

Gaara sighed. He lifted his hand up. “Let’s dance.” His words were short, but it held warm. Hinata grabbed his hands which were surprisingly cold, but she didn’t show any reaction to it. She could feel eyes on her but did her best to ignore it.

The silence between them was getting awkward; Hinata wanted nothing more to melt on the ground.

“A-Are you enjoying the party?” She looked up, seeing the man was looking somewhere else.

“Yes.” His response didn’t feel sincere, but Hinata didn’t comment it. The awkward silence fell once again. Inside Hinata were counting how long they’ve danced. 

“I can’t believe Naruto is marrying.” Gaara said, breaking the awkward silence. “It felt like yesterday we’re twelve and he saved me.” He casted a look at the man he spoke about.

“It wasn´t long ago Naruto-kun painted on the Hokage Rock and declared he would be the Hokage.” Hinata posture relaxed, smiling at the memories of young Naruto cursing on everyone. “The villages hated him but it only motivated Naruto-kun more to fight for his dream.”

“He never gives up, doesn’t he?” Hinata looked up at Gaara, noticing he was still staring at Naruto. His gaze was soft, along with his face. His smile didn’t reach his eyes, but it was genuine. Though, his eyes held pain and grief. Gaara looked at Naruto the same way she ~~does~~ used to.

“You love Naruto-kun?” Hinata blurted out before she could stop herself. Gaara expression didn’t really change, it only got… warmer.

“Does _our_ feelings matter now?”

Gaara let go of Hinata’s hand and spun her around, she caught Naruto beside Kakashi, laughing at something Sakura said. They looked perfect together. Something she and Naruto would never. When Hinata returned back to her position, she noticed Gaara’s eyes glossed.

Her hand landed on Gaara’s chest. This time, he was staring down at her. Her hand moved upwards, brushing away the one tear that almost spilled. Hinata smiled bitterly at the red-haired man who stared at her with wide eyes.

“It never did…”

The song ended. Whispers filled the room. The pairs around the had backed away, leaving the two heartbroken ninjas in the middle of the dancing floor. Gaara grabbed the Hyuuga’s hands, holding it between them.

“I hope you find your happiness, Hyuuga Hinata.”

“Kazekage-sama…”

Hinata’s eyes widen on the words. She may not know Gaara, but his words held warmth and support, something she missed since Neji… A loud voice snapped her out of her trance, she noticed a flash of green before turning her attention back to Gaara.

“Hope you too find happiness.”

Gaara chuckled, but his eyes held sadness. “I don’t think happiness is meant for someone like me.”

The sentence broke Hinata’s heart. She knew little of Gaara’s story, but she wonders what the man went through to not feel worthy of happiness.

“If Naruto-kun are able to find happiness after everything he went through, then so can you.” Gaara narrowed his eyes, but Hinata continued. “Especially when you have Lee-kun in your life.”

Before he could say anything, an arm was thrown around Gaara’s neck. Lee leaned this face to his, supporting his whole body at the sand ninja.

“Gaara.” Lee dragged the ‘a’. “I’m tired.”

Putting an arm under Lee’s, Gaara spoke softly to the drunk man. Hinata watched the scene fondly, Gaara may not end with the man he loved but at least he had another important person in his life. Her moment with Gaara was unexpecting and strange since she never had talked to the man, but it was comforting to know someone else was in her shoes.

Another song started and Hinata hurried of the floor before she got stuck in another forced dance.

* * *

Hinata spent her time with her friends the rest of the team.

She noticed people began to live, one by one. Tenten had left shortly after Gaara and Lee, with Guy while Kakashi was stuck with the elites. The Hyuuga clan lessened in numbers too along with older people. She looked around, unable to see Ayame and her family, but she noticed Sasuke leaned on a table all alone.

Hinata didn’t even need to bid Temari and Ino goodbye, they both were too focused on their boyfriend’s. Sasuke didn’t say anything when she stood beside him.

“Did Ayame-chan leave?”

“Yes. Her brother took her home.”

Hinata hummed. They both stood in silence as they watched the people around the room. Naruto and Killer Bee had a rap battle which soon got joined by Kiba and someone from the water village. A chuckle left Sasuke when Naruto got roasted again.

“What a dumbass.” Sasuke commented.

“Don’t be so rude, Uchiha-san.”

“You serious, Hyuuga?” Hinata to look stern but only ended up giggling when Sasuke gave her ‘just-look-at-him” look.

“Hinata.” The Hyuuga said.

“What?”

“There is no need with the formalities, especially since we’re friends.” She fidgeted with her fingers under the table. “Call me for Hinata… Sasuke-kun.

Bold, Sasuke thought. He watched the young woman, her body was tense, and it didn’t take a genius to see her being nervous, but her eyes were full of sincere. The pearl eyes mirrored her pureness, something Sasuke lost the day he let hate fill his lungs.

“Friends, huh?”

Another silence fell. It was comforting. No one disturbed the two dōjutsu users, letting them watch everyone from the sideline.

* * *

After the party, Sasuke hadn’t seen the Hyuuga around. He was too busy with helping the shop and the two idiots of his teammates. After the hectic days, Sasuke could do what he wanted. He was no longer overworked and tired after a long day, which meant he had harder time sleeping.

One night, Sasuke went back to the training ground he fought with Hnata. The Hyuuga wasn’t there. Nor the next night after and several nights after. Hinata did neither come to the store.

He wasn’t worry; it was just he needed someone to train with, which was her. It had to be Hinata when both Naruto and Sakura were too busy making out with eachother, Kakashi drowning in paperwork and half the village hating him. Pluss, Hinata never ran her mouth and Ayame was getting worried. There was no way he would ask Naruto and Sakura about Hinata’s whereabouts, because they would pester him more. He didn’t want to ask Kakashi either, that would be a pain in the ass too.

Therefore, Sasuke patiently waited.

Days passed; a week almost went by.

Sasuke watched as the sky were roaring and crying. Most citizens were inside their home, safe away from the storm. Ayame was sitting beside him with a cup of tea. She was telling stories about her past. Sasuke had noticed her getting more and more tired as the days passed, he was careful not letting her overwork herself but sometimes he couldn’t limit the old lady.

In the middle of the story, Sasuke switched his attention from the elder woman to the entrance. He sensed a familiar chakra.

From outside, a drenched Hyuuga walked in. She was wearing the Konoha Shinobi outfit. He could see her shaking from the cold, but Hinata still smiled like always.

“Hina-chan!”

“G-Good evening.” Hinata greeted. “Thought I would stop by to buy some food.”

“You’re thinking to go back in that storm?!”

Sasuke watched as Ayame yelled at the Hyuuga for being careless. She practically forced Hinata to take a shower and stay the night. On the second floor, Ayame’s apartment was there, her store was connected to her apartment. Hinata tried to talk out of it, but it made the elder woman angrier. She told Sasuke too to stay over. Even though he didn’t want to, he didn’t have the courage to talk back.

“Come on, you’re going straight to the shower!”

* * *

“Eh? Take more food, don’t buy shy Hina-chan!” Ayame filled up the younger woman’s plate.

The elder woman seemed delighted to have guests over. She had told Sasuke to close the shop earlier and made a whole feast for the younger ninjas. Sasuke noticed Ayame had put Hinata in clothes meant for younger women. He wonders if it was her daughter’s clothes.

“Tell me, where have you been these days? Sasu-chan and I started to get worried.” Ayame put a hand on her chest with a worried expression.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow but didn’t comment it. Hinata glanced at him before turning back to the elder woman.

“I, a-along with others, were sent to the b-borders to check it out. Apparently, there has been some bandit groups lurking around. Luckily, we were able to stop them before something escalated.”

“Oh, it must have been dangerous.” Ayame frowned, Hinata’s answered didn’t appease her. Hinata comforted her with being sent with other skillful shinobis.

Ayame and Hinata was the ones dominating the conversation. They talk about everything and nothing. Sasuke didn’t mind it. He enjoys watching from the sideline. Kakashi were busy with Hokage business, Sakura were busy with her work while Naruto who were busy with getting coached by Kakashi. Team 7 didn’t really have time to spend with the Uchiha so much the past weeks.

For once, he enjoyed not spending time alone in his room with a noddle cup.

Sasuke remembers the words Sakura had told him right before he left the village. She wanted him to be happy.

Hinata laughed at another story Ayame was telling, the corners of her eyes crinkled. The elder woman moved her hands around, full of joy. They both radiated with happiness, shining up the room.

Hinata had lost her cousin, the right as an heir and been branded. Ayame had married an abusive husband, escaped from a toxic household from in another village with her daughter, lost her daughter and other people in her life. Yet, here they were, smiling like nothing hurt them.

The corner of Sasuke’s lips twitched, maybe he should listen to Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the clouds slowly cleared from the dark sky, leaving crescent formed moon all alone with the stars.

Ayame was sleeping at her room while Hinata were sleeping at her daughter’s room. Sasuke had made himself comfortable at the side of the couch, leaving some space.

He heard noises from the kitchen but ignored it.

Two more Anbus were assigned for him than usual. They probably thought he would hurt the two other women. As if they could fight him.

His nightmares had become more creative. Before, it was often about Itachi massacring the clan. After the war, after knowing the truth about everything, the dreams were about him failing as an Uchiha. Failing to win against Kaguya, becoming Madara and not continue the Uchiha bloodline.

Stress had interfered his life lately. Sasuke needed to act like a clan leader if he wanted to restore the clan. He didn’t have the knowledge it takes, over 90 percent of the village hated him and the council didn’t trust him at all. He didn’t have the money to build a clan either.

The Uchiha had another option. He didn’t have to bring back his clan. Why would he want to restore the Uchiha clan? For them to get oppressed, villainized and murdered again? Was there any point in trying to continue the Uchiha bloodline? Maybe it would be better to let it die.

In the living room, came a Hyuuga carrying two cups. She gave Sasuke one, then taking a seat at the other side of the couch. Sasuke stared at the steaming cup, he could smell the herbs which soothed him. He took a sip, letting the tea warm inside him like the will of fire.

“I h-heard you missed me?” Her voice was hoarse, but soft. Sasuke looked up to see a red nosed Hinata, with dry tear marks.

“Dearly.” He scoffed behind his cup.

In the silence, the Hyuuga and Uchiha found comfort. They let their mind wander and the warm drink to melt their broken heart together in hope for the rain to wash away their pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to a lil first chapter, but only Ayame (aka Miss T as some of you guys read) Orginallt it was suppose to be two chapters but somehow I wrote 7k and had to split the chapter were it felt natural. So here's a 5,2k fic instead. This was suppose to be 4k in total actually 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Also posted on fanfiction. net with same story and under username @kweensprinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic when I haven't finished my previous ones lol. I know the characters are OC, but oh well. It's so weird to write Naruto fics when you were the one who read Naruto fics six years ago. Never thought I would write a SasuHina fic, but I've been in my yearly SasuHina feelings and thought I should.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Edit: Decided to take away Hinata's stuttering, realized she doesn't even stutter in canon unless it's Naruto or she's embarrassed (+ I wrote in unrealistic)


End file.
